Emily's Song
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: AU Fic. What happens if Emily and Aaron grew up together? The team isn't around and Haley doesn't exist. Doesn't really follow storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Emily's Song**

**Prompt: Mary's Song (Oh My My My)- Taylor Swift**

Chapter 1

**I was seven and you were nine.  
>I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky, the pretty lights.<br>And our daddies used to joke about the two of is growing up and falling in love.  
>And our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes.<br>And said, "Oh my my my."**

The Hotchners and Prentiss' had gotten together for a summer barbecue. It was a sunny, Virginia day and the weather was perfect.

Emily and Aaron ran around the yard after eating. They were playing tag and chasing each other around.

Their fathers sat on the back porch talking.

"In a few years, they're going to fall in love." Mr. Hotchner joked.

"Honey, they're little kids. Stop getting ahead of yourself." His wife said, while laughing.

"No, I think he's right. I can see it, too." Mr. Prentiss joked back.

"You guys are all crazy." Mrs. Prentiss said. They all turned back to watch their children play.

* * *

><p><strong>Take me back to the house in the backyard tree.<br>Said you'd beat me up,  
>You were bigger than me.<br>You never did.**

**Take me back to when our world was one block wide.  
>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried.<br>Just two kids, you and I.**

Emily and Aaron sat inside the tree house in the Hotchner's backyard. This was a normal thing for them. They would go in the tree house and play made up games. They thought these moments were the best times in the summer.

The two friends sat in the tree house and decided to play Truth or Dare.

"Truth or dare?" Emily asked.

"Dare." Aaron said, thinking of the 'horrible' things she could make him do.

"I dare you to kiss me." Emily said, laughing.

"Okay." Aaron leaned in toward her, but she jumped up fast. She climbed down the ladder and ran into the house laughing. Aaron followed slowly behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Well, I was sixteen and suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see.  
>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights.<br>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us.  
>They never believed we'd really fall in love.<br>And our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes.**

Emily and Aaron's families had gotten together for another one of their annual summer barbecues.

Emily and Aaron sat inside the tree house they were getting too big for. Their parents asked if they should take it down, but they both said there were too many memories with it.

Aaron sat with his arm around Emily's waist. They remembered they shared their first kiss in that tree house about a year before.

Their parents sat in the grass on lawn chairs.

"Well, looks like you were right about those two." Mrs. Hotchner said to her husband.

"I was only joking. I didn't think they would really fall in love." He replied

"I'm just glad they're happy together." Mrs. Prentiss said, smiling.

"I can't believe she's already sixteen. It feels like just yesterday they were chasing each other around the yard." Emily's dad said, remembering those moments.

"Yeah. I know. Our son will be starting college this fall. He's going to be staying close to home though. He insisted on it." Aaron's dad stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Take me back to the creek beds we turned up.<br>Two a.m. and we're riding in your truck.  
>And all I need is you next to me.<strong>

Emily and Aaron sat in his truck at the creek. This was one of their favorite spots to just go and talk. It was late July and they were talking about college.

"You'll be starting school in the fall." Emily said, laying against Aaron's chest.

"I know. It's going to be difficult not seeing you all day. I'm going to school close by so it won't be a hassle to see you." Aaron said, stroking Emily's hair.

"I'm going to go close by, too, when it comes time."

"Emily, let's stop talking about the future. Let's just enjoy these moments now."  
>"You're right. Good idea. I love you, Aaron."<p>

"I love you, too, Emily."

* * *

><p><strong>Take me back to the time we had our very first fight.<br>Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight.  
>You stayed outside until the morning light.<strong>

Emily and Aaron were walking home, when they got into a big fight. Emily ran home and Aaron followed after her. She slammed the door shut as Aaron was walking toward the stairs. He turned around and decided to sit by the tree in her front yard. He decided to wait until morning to talk to her.

The next morning, Aaron was being shaken awake. He opened his eyes and saw Emily sitting next to him. "Have you been here all night, Aaron?" Emily asked, worriedly.

"Hmm... um... yeah, I guess so. i wasn't going to leave until I had the chance to apologize. I'm so sorry for making you angry. I love you. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay. When I saw you out here, I instantly forgave you. I love you, too." She said, kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A few years had gone and come around.  
>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town.<br>And you looked at me,  
>Got down on one knee.<strong>

Emily had just gotten back from college. She and Aaron were sitting at the creek talking.  
>"Emily, I love you."<p>

"Aaron, I love you, too." Emily said, smiling.

Aaron got down on one knee and Emily started to cry. "Emily, I have loved you since we were little kids. We had great memories at our families' barbecues. I have had so many good times with you and I want to have more good times. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and caring. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you." Aaron said, pulling out a ring. "Emily Prentiss, will you do me the honor and marry me?"

"Oh, Aaron. Yes, you know I will. I love you, too." Emily kissed Aaron after he put the ring on her finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle.<br>Our whole town came and our mommas cried.  
>You said I do, and I did too.<strong>

Aaron and Emily's wedding was beautiful. All of their family and friends were there. They held the wedding in Aaron's backyard since it held so many memories. They stood under the tree house as they said their vows. Everyone cried because it was just so beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Take me home to where we met so many years before.<br>We rock our baby on the very front porch.  
>After all this time, you and I.<strong>

Two years later, Aaron and Emily sat on the porch of their house, They decided to live in Aaron' old house after his parents moved. They still had the tree house because they hoped their daughter, Carrie, would have good memories there.

Aaron soon became a district attorney in Virginia. Emily went to Quantico to be in the FBI. They loved their jobs and their little family. But most of all, they loved each other.

**And I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty- nine.  
>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky.<br>Oh, my my my.**


End file.
